I Hate Oxgyen
by Morning-Star57
Summary: Corey's got a girlfriend and Laney's upset. Who will be there to help her? Why the one and only Kin of course! Romance bloomed for these two and the end was only a new beginning. First ever LaneyxKin fic! Please give it a chance!


**Hello~, ya miss me? 'Cause I missed you! Okay this is the FIRST story so far with a Lin or Kaney(LaneyxKin) story. If you haven't heard yet, I will be honored to tell you! *Clears throat* There is talk of Laney and Kin. I Corey doesn't work out for Laney, then people(including me) say it would be nice for Laney to have Kin. If you go on DeviantArt, and search 'Laney and Kin' Or even 'Laney and Corey' there are pictures of the cannon couple. **

**Now this pairing is IMPARIED. Meaning we just ASSUME it would be nice. As you may know, Corey and Laney shippings are going through the roof! As well as Lenny/Laney(Penn Sill). Or Corey/Carrie(Reff as I like to call it XD). Now I'll take the first step in making a new shipping, LIN/KANEY!**

**I don't own GB! I am but a simple fan!**

* * *

"Oh, um, hi." A heartbroken, crimson haired, almond eyed, girl with forest green orbs said. She was Grojband's own bassist, Laney Penn. Her forever crush/best friend/lead vocalist and guitarist of Grojband, Corey Riffin, said he had news to tell everyone. And that it was great. Never would she have thought that _this _was it. Why does it _have _to be _her_ crush!? Why not Trina's?! But, _no_, it just_ has_ to be _her's_! The universe hates her!

"So this is my band Mia! That's Laney, the bassist, Kon, drummer, and his fraternal twin: Kin, the key boards' master!" They all waved. Jessie had long ,cocoa brown hair that goes to mid-back with blond, amber, and honey colored high and low lights. She had hypnotizing lilac eyes. Her fair skin seemed to glow and she was at _least _a C-cup and had a hourglass figure. She wore a light, almost white, purple shirt that read "_What The Hell!?_." **(Don't own the song, wish I did) **in black, bold letters. Black skinny jeans and black, purple Nike's. and black fingerless gloves that are open palmed and reach her wrists. She had an arrange of golden and silver bangles all mixed up creating a colidiscope illusion when light hits it. A golden locket in a shape of a heart adorned her neck. Her face was flawless and was painted with freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her make-up was simple, yet made her look breath-taking. Some sweet and light eye shadow, a bit of blush on her already rosy pink cheeks, some grape flavored lip gloss, and her eye liner, unlike Laney's, was light and barely noticable. She was at a good height of 5"7, where Corey stood a proud 6"2. But what really broke Laney's heart wasn't the fact that she was a beautiful girl and that Corey payed attention to her, no. It was the fact that he was _dating_ the beautiful, perfect girl.

"Very nice to meet you all!" Her voice was coated with a Hispanic accent. Her voice was soothing, and her words light as a feather. "My name is Mia."

"Hello." Said a awe struck Kon.

"Hey." Said an annoyed Kin.

Laney already said her greetings so she just stood there quietly. Feeling the tension in the air, Corey spook up.

"Hey! Why not show Mia a song?" He said a sparkle in his eyes. "Whada' ya say?" The bad shared a look.

"Sure." They said in perfect unison. They went to their respective instruments. As they played one of their songs, Laney felt a sting in her heart remembering the times, the chances she had, her shyness to tell her forever crush her feelings. alas, that's all in vain now, for he has a girlfriend.

Kin looked at Laney, he saw tears threatning to come out. He send her a smile and look of sympthey. Corey! If he wasn't so damn ignorant he could have seen how much pain this brought to her! He truly earns the name clueless! Although he'd _never _admit it, he always found Laney unbelievably attractive. He envied Corey to no end, for he had the affections of said female. Asthe song ended, Mia jumped up clapping and ran to Corey, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving hm a quick kiss on the lips. Laney was heartbroken and Kin was silently cursing Corey out for suh stupidity.

"That was awesome guys! I really loved it. Thanks, Core." At the word Core, the twins gasped and looked at the heartbroken, crismon haried beauty. She choked back a sob.

"C-C-Core? I-I thought i-it was _our _thing to call each other n-n-names." Corey rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't around Mia's waist.

"You don't mind, right Lanes?" _Yes I mind you cold hearted jerk! You said it was only _our _thing!_

"N-No. I," She sighed. "I don't mind." _You no good, heartbreaking jerk. _

"You rock Laney." Again, the twins gasped. He _never _calls Laney by her name! It's always Lanes. In Laney's mind, an image of a heart shattering appeared. She felt tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I gotta go. Bye, Kn, Kon, M-Mia, Core..y!" With that she ran home.

Kin looked at her retreating figure. He felt a ping at his heart and menace anger at the heartbreaker.

"Hey Corey?" He said through gritted teeth as he watched the new couple cuddle close to each other. Corey looked at him.

"I'm leaving. I have to go." _Comfort a heartbroken girl you bastard!_

"Aw, really? Well okay if you have to. Bye Kin, see ya later."

Kin waited until he was outside to roll his eyes at the jerk. He ran to Laney's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Penn opened. it.

She smiled

"Hello Kin. What brings you by?" He smiled up at the woman. She had crazy, curly red hair that goes up to her breasts. Her simple black jeans and green T-shirt hugged her body, showing off her curves. She had on white and black Jordan's on so he guessed she was leaving or came back from somewhere. Pale green orbs looked at the boy. The band has grown a lot and now are taller. They still were the same clothes, but mor manly/feminine for Laney.

"Hey, . Did Laney come home?" He asked nervously.

"No. What happened?"

"Nothing! Just got a liittle, um, emotional and she ran off. Thought she might be here." The mother smiled knowingly at him.

"No she's not here. You should check the park. And Kin?"

"Yes?" She leaned into his ear.

"Take car of my baby girl. And don't break her heart. got it?" Kin's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"W-why-"

"Please. I'm a mother. Mother knows best and everything." She winked and closed the red door.

Kin stood there in shock. A small smile found it's way onto the keyboard player's face. He made a bee line towards the park and found Laney on the grass. Where Corey and her had the fake date picnic. He didn't tell anyone this, but he was interrupting them on purpose. With his brother's help of course. He didn't want those two to be all lovey dovey in front of him. He'd be happy for them, yes. But he couldn't help the fear and heartbreak at the thought of that happening.

"H-Hey Laney." Said bassist looked uo in shock. She quickly wiped her tears so Kin didn't see them. "Y'know, it's okay to cry in front of us." He sat next to her and put a genital hand on her back. "Just let it all out." And so she did. She exploded and hugged Kin for dear life. She berried her face into his chest and cried and cried and cried. Kin wrapped his arms around the crying girl and whispered soothing words in her ear while rocking them back and forth, like a parent would do to a crying child. His shirt was soaked, but he couldn't care less. His main goal was to get Laney to stop crying.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry, Kin!" She bawled.

"What for? You're the one with a broken heart, not me." She shook her head and hugged him closer to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he still soothed he.

"You-you came all this way? T-to see m-me?" He nodded. :W-why?"

He looked at her with kind eyes and wiped awa her tears.

"Because Laney. You are an amazing, talented and beautiful girl." She shook her head.

"I'm nothing special. I had always liked Corey. I made him laugh when he was upset, I always motivated him to do hi best, even if it was stupid. He didn't care. I must not be worth it." Something snapped inside o Kin. She was right! She had always been there for that bastard and ho does he repay her?! By bringing some slut to the band meeting and kissing her in front of Laney!

"No!" Kin yelled, startling Laney. He grabbed her shoulder gently and looked deep into her deep green orbs. "Laney Rosa Penn you are an amazing. beautiful, talented, funny, caring, strong, independent woman! If that bastard of a guitarist can't see your wonderfulness out of ignorance, then, then he's not worth it! Laney I care for you! I really do. I t breaks my _heart _seeing you like this! I want our-no _my _strong, independent Laney back! The one who beat up the clerk at the convention when we bought that possessed guitar when Corey's broke, the one who won the Queen Bee Beauty Contest for the band, the one who would more thanwillingly beat Trina up, just to protect the band." He paused and got in her face. His lips hovering over hers. "The one who stole my heart." With that he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Laney stood in shock. She never guessed that Kin liked her. She tensed a bit before kissing back. Kin held back a groan as she kissed back. The kiss was intense and became more and more passionate by the second. It felt like they were kissing for hours to no end, but it really was just five minutes. When they pulled away for air, they had their foreheads touching. Kin's eyes were closed ans he panted. A smile found it's way across his face again as he opened his eyes.

"Damn oxygen." Laney gave a shameless giggle. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Did, did you really mean that?"

"That I you stole my heart?" She nodded against his surprisingly muscular chest. "Yes." He took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and made her look at him. "Laney, I love you. You are an amazing person. Corey's a fucking bastard for breaking your heart. Your heart kindness towards people and animals shows no mercy. I love the way your eyes sparkle and how your smile can light up the room. I want to be the one that makes you laugh, and smile. Laney, will you be my girlfriend?" Laney had tears of happiness. No one has said anything so kind to her! It felt good to have someone whose not her mother or father tell her she's beautiful. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes Kin. I will." With that Kin found himself on his back with Laney on top of him and kissing his lover. This time their kiss was full of passion and love. He held nothing back as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her clser to him. Laney wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed harder. She guessd he turned him on because just like that, she was on her back and Kin was on top of her. After six minutes, they pulled away.

"Am I the only one who is hating oxygen?"

"Nope."

They attacked each other's lips once more. As if promising each other a happy life together.

One thought ran through their minds as air became needy again.

_I really hate oxygen._

* * *

**Ta da!~ I really suck at kissing sence so no commenting badly on that. I really like this couple. And I think my OC did a good job on her role.**

**Ciao my friends! Have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
